Historie de Magie Lycée
by Kik n Ay
Summary: Semakin didekatkannya wajahnya hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lembut bibir Sakura terasa menggoda Sasuke untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hingga dirasakannya sebuah tangan kasar menamparnya. AU/SasuSaku inside/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historie de Magie Lycée © Kik n Ay**

.

– **Chapitre: 1 –**

.

.

"…_Peron tak terlihat 3112 __Bordeaux__-État.__.__."_

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di balik secarik perkamen yang ada di tangan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak senang menatap perkamen itu. Ukiran senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya setiap kali ia membaca catatan di atas perkamen itu.

"_Dear Mademoiselle Sakura,_

_**BIENVENUE AU INVIS L'ECOLE**__**.**_

_Merci__,_

_Ciel at enfer__,_

_Jiraiya__.__"_

Sakura kembali tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya—atau mungkin lebih—sejak pagi ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia akan diterima di sekolah itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum para enchanteur bahwa Invis L'ecole adalah sekolah sihir terbaik di dunia sihir. Banyak keluarga enchanteur yang menginginkan anak-cicitnya masuk ke Invis L'ecole. Hanya saja ujian masuk Invis L'ecole sangatlah sulit. Hanya segelintir orang terpilihlah yang akan diterima di sana. Dan Sakura termasuk dari segelintir orang itu.

"Kau yakin akan melanjutkan_ study_mu di sana, Sakura?" Tanya Yugao, pemilik panti asuhan yang selama ini ditinggali oleh Sakura.

"Tentu, aku sangat senang bisa diterima di sana!" dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, Sakura menyampaikan kesenangan hatinya saat mendapat surat pemberitahuan bahwa ia diterima di Invis L'ecole, "Lagipula, _almamater _kedua orang tuaku adalah Invis L'ecole," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum kerinduan akan kedua orangtuannya yang telah meninggal sejak ia masih berusia tiga tahun.

"Ya, aku tahu, Sakura. Hanya saja, kau kan tahu bagaimana persaingan di Invis, aku tidak ingin kau menyesalinya, _Cher__._" nasehat Yugao. Ia menasehati bukan hanya karena tak ingin ditinggal oleh anak asuh yang paling disayanginya. Tapi ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya khawatir akan Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Bi. Aku janji aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik di sana," ia genggam erat bandul peninggalan orang tuanya yang tergantung melingkar di leher jenjangnya. "Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku mampu membanggakan mereka," janji Sakura. Senyum keyakinan dan keteguhan hatinya terselip di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Senyum Sakura yang begitu tulus benar-benar tak bisa ditolak oleh Yugao. Senyum itu yang selalu membuatnya luluh. Dan mau tidak mau, Yugao harus membiarkan Sakura mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, memejamkan mata sejenak. Meyakinkan bahwa keputusannya tidak akan membahayakan Sakura. Yugao tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Berangkatlah, anakku. Aku merestuimu."

_Semoga yang menimpa Haruno-san tak menimpamu juga, Che__r_.

.

.

Sakura melirik ke sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan euforia tak terduga. Kini di saat usianya mencapai 17 tahun, cita-citanya untuk mengasah bakat sihir di Invis L'ecole terwujud. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling stasiun kereta api. Dibacanya dengan cermat sekali lagi peron yang menunjukkan tempatnya seharusnya berada.

"…Peron tak terlihat 3112 ___Bordeaux__-État_…" gumamnya.

Ia lirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12.20. Ia benar-benar khawatir, sampai sesiang ini ia masih belum menemukan peron yang dimaksud. Tangannya masih memegang koper yang berisi barang-barangnya.

"Ayo, Sakura, gunakan otakmu. Pecahkan maksud dari pesan itu. Pasti ada pesan yang tersembunyi." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya mulai tampak cemas.

Ia masih berkutat dengan pesan itu sampai ia melihat sekeluarga aneh—menurutnya, tapi ia tahu itu bukan aneh. Tapi keluarga itu… enchanteur—sama seperti dirinya.

Memang tampak janggal jika orang-orang itu memakai jubah di tempat umum seperti ini. Di stasiun Bordeaux, bukanlah tempat yang hanya dilalui para enchanteur, tapi juga merupakan tempat para manusia biasa. Merupakan kejanggalan jika ada sekelompok manusia memakai jubah hitam di bulan Agustus seperti ini. Setidaknya, musim dingin masih sekitar dua bulan lagi.

Ada tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita. Mereka berbalutkan jubah panjang hitam, sehitam rambut mereka. Sakura menduga jika pria tertinggi itu adalah ayah dari dua pria lainnya, sedangkan wanita itu adalah ibunya, dan dua pria lainnya adalah anak mereka. Sakura merasakan hawa aneh di sekitar mereka. Hawa terselubung, bagai sesuatu yang tak tampak. Dengan jaraknya yang berada dalam jarak dengar, ia bisa mendengar percakapan keluarga itu.

"Sasuke, kau harus hati-hati, Sayang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau masuk ke sekolah sihir," ucap wanita itu. Wanita bersanggul itu menyentuh pipi pria yang—setahu Sakura—dipanggil Sasuke dengan sayang. Mendengar kata sekolah sihir di tengah percakapan mereka membuat Sakura semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Berharap mendapatkan informasi tentang _Peron tak terlihat 3112_, mungkin?

"Ibu tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku." Balas lelaki bernama Sasuke. Berusaha menenangkan ibunya, sambil memasang wajah yang menyiratkan aku-bukan-anak-kecil-lagi, tentunya. Sakura sedikit menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi lelaki itu. Seperti anak manja saja, pikirnya.

"Waktunya sebentar lagi." komentar salah satu pria yang Sakura duga adalah kakak dari lelaki bernama Sasuke.

"Tak perlu memberitahuku, aku tahu arti pesan itu." balas Sasuke sinis.

Sakura semakin berkonsentrasi untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya.

"Ada yang sedang menguping kita." ucap pria, yang diketahui ayah dari kedua lelaki yang berbicara sebelumnya.

Sontak, seluruh mata keluarga _enchanteur_ itu melirik ke arah Sakura. Sakura merasakan nafasnya tercekat, seolah ribuan pisau kasat mata menuju ke arahnya bersamaan dengan tatapan seluruh keluarga itu. Hanya seperempat detik sampai Sakura merasakan hangat nafas di sekitar tengkuknya.

"_Enchanteur_?" Tanya wanita bersanggul—salah satu dari keluarga _enchanteur_ yang dilihat Sakura.

Sakura menahan nafasnya, berusaha tenang, dan menjawab, "I-iya."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Merangkul bahu Sakura dan membimbingnya menuju keluarganya yang masih menatap curiga ke arahnya.

"Dia sama seperti kita, _Ch__er._" Ucap wanita itu sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Sakura beralih dengan merangkul pinggang suaminya.

"Pantas saja dia bisa melihat kita." Komentar suami wanita itu.

"Eh?"

"Kami memakai mantra terselubung, hanya _enchanteur_-lah yang bisa merasakan keberadaan kami," jelas wanita itu saat melihat ekspresi heran dari Sakura.

"Tahun pertama seperti Sasuke, ya." Komentar kakak dari Sasuke saat ia melihat koper di tangan kiri Sakura dan secarik perkamen yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Sasuke di tangan kanan Sakura.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada gadis manis ini, Itachi." tanggap ibunya.

"Eh… Uhm… Saya memang tahun pertama di Invis," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Lelaki bernama Sasuke sedikit menarik alisnya saat mendengar kata Invis keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia berikan tatapan penilaian pada Sakura, mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung sepatu lusuh yang Sakura pakai. Dan Sasuke mendapatkan kesimpulannya, ia tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap angkuh pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kurang senang atas tatapan dan senyum meremehkan Sasuke pada dirinya.

"Menguping pembicaraan kami..." Sasuke menilik-nilik penampilan Sakura dengan tatapan—yang masih—membuat Sakura tidak nyaman, "...sudah dipastikan kau tak bisa memecahkan pesan di perkamen itu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk perkamen di tangan kanan Sakura dengan dagunya.

Sakura merasa malu. Karena yang diucapkan lelaki itu—Sasuke—adalah benar.

_Tidak, aku tidak boleh kalah_, batin Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu apa arti dari pesan itu." Ucap Sakura dengan yakin, walau hatinya berdoa agar Sasuke tak menginterogasinya lebih dari ini.

"Bisa kau sebutkan? Aku ingin tahu." tantang Sasuke dengan kembali menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya.

_Demi Tuhan! Sakura, gunakan otakmu! Kau harus bisa menunjukkan kalau kau bisa_, batin Sakura panik. Ia benar-benar tak ingin dipermalukan.

"I-itu, itu berarti peron itu akan terlihat pada pukul 12.31," Sakura menunjuk angka 3112 pada perkamennya. "Lihat! Angka ini seharusnya dibalik, diberi titik ditengahnya, dan pembacaannya dibalik menjadi 12.31, peron yang tak terlihat, kita balik menjadi peron yang terlihat. Dan hasilnya adalah peron yang terlihat 12.31. Berarti peron itu akan terlihat pada pukul 12.31." jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Ia sendiri tercengang atas penjabarannya. Tanpa tahu apa yang dikatakannya itu benar atau salah. Ia genggam erat bandul di lehernya, sambil berdoa agar ucapannya itu tidak hanya omong kosong belaka.

Sasuke menatap tak senang atas penjabaran Sakura. Dan dari tatapannya, Sakura tahu, ia menang. Jawabannya benar.

"Kurasa waktu kalian tinggal sebentar." ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk kereta yang sedang melaju di hadapan mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti garis pandang Itachi, dan mereka melihat apa yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu. Tepat pukul 12.31 kereta tiba di hadapan mereka, seolah tembus pandang. Mereka bisa melihat peron di sisi seberang kereta itu. Peron dengan nama _Peron 12.31_. Sakura tersenyum.

Tapi senyumnya pudar saat didapatinya satu kenyataan telak. Ia harus mampu membuka gerbang kasat mata menuju peron itu. Tak mungkin ia menerbos badan kereta di hadapannya. Sasuke yang mengetahui kegelisahan Sakura dari matanya tersenyum mengejek sebelum berkata,

"_Ouvert."_

Dan gerbang kasat mata itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, menyediakan jalan bagi Sasuke untuk melangkah ke arah peron. Sasuke mengangguk singkat kepada kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi sebelum akhirnya melangkah melalui jalan itu dan menghilang dengan kembali tertutupnya gerbang itu.

Sakura terkesima melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke. Mantra _ouvert_ bukan mantra sulit tapi mantra itu setidaknya tak mungkin dikuasai oleh seorang anak berusia 17 tahun. Bukannya ia tak mampu, hanya saja ia tak yakin usahanya akan berhasil, terlebih Sakura sama sekali belum pernah menggunakan yang namanya mantra sihir. Seolah mengetahui kegelisahan Sakura, Itachi mendekat padanya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Anak itu memang suka pamer pada gadis cantik," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum, saat ia hendak mengucapkan mantra _ouvert_ untuk membuka gerbang bagi Sakura, Sakura terlebih dulu mengucapkannya.

"_Ouvert_!_"_ ucap Sakura dengan nada tegas.

_Ayo, terbukalah! Aku yakin dengan keteguhan hati, mantra itu akan berhasil! Bukankah keberhasilan melafalkan suatu mantra dilihat dari keteguhan hati yang mengucapkannya_, batin Sakura memohon.

Satu, dua, tiga detik...

Sakura menggenggam erat bandulnya.

Gerbang itu akhirnya terbuka. Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat hasilnya. Ia anggukkan kepalanya singkat ke arah ayah dan ibu Sasuke juga Itachi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jalan di hadapannya. Dan Sakura tak terlihat lagi baik oleh Itachi maupun kedua orang tuanya.

"Gadis cerdas, aku yakin dia akan jadi saingan berat Sasuke di Invis." komentar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Kau bisa melewati gerbang itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik pada Sakura saat ia berhasil masuk ke Peron 12.31. Sasuke bersandar di dinding sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di balik kantung celananya. Ia terlihat seperti dengan sengaja menunggu apakah Sakura akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Tentu saja!" balas Sakura penuh percaya diri.

"Dengan bantuan kak Itachi, tentunya?" sindir Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" balas Sakura sinis. Ia balik menantang Sasuke dengan menatap lekat kedua _onyx_ milik pria itu.

_Emerald_ bertemu _onyx_.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, kau berbohong atau tidak." ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Chicken-butt_," desis Sakura dengan nada mengejek—tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke tentunya.

Sakura memandang sekitarnya. Ia kini telah benar-benar berada di _Peron 12.31_. Di hadapannya terbentang deretan gerbong kereta berwarna merah api. Gambaran gerbong kereta klasik dengan kompartemen di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Ia begitu antusias memandang kereta yang nanti akan membawanya ke Invis L'ecole. Sekolah impiannya.

Sakura melihat begitu banyak gadis dan lelaki seumurannya tampak senang dan antusias—sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Ada seorang gadis yang tampak sibuk memasang kancing pada jubahnya. Ah, Sakura bahkan sepertinya lupa, kalau ia belum memakai jubahnya. Ia pun segera menepi ke pinggir untuk memakai jubahnya.

Ia keluarkan jubahnya dari tas kecil yang yang berada di punggungnya. Ia kancingkan perlahan dua kancing jubahnya.

"Perfecto!" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum bangga.

"_Kyaa~_! Sasuke!" terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan beberapa orang gadis.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "Sasuke? Rasanya aku mendengar nama itu. Ah, sudahlah." gumam Sakura tak mengacuhkan.

.

.

"Teme, kau membuat mataku sakit dengan penggemarmu yang berkumpul di depan pintu kompartemen kita," gerutu pria berambut kuning emas bernama Naruto yang kini menatap frustasi pada lelaki yang ia panggil Teme alias Sasuke. Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, dan malah tetap asyik mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ di telinganya.

"Dan kau membuat kupingku sakit dengan ocehanmu, Naruto!" kali ini Naruto lah yang kena tegur oleh pria berambut seperti nanas di samping Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa cemberut kesal sambil menatap kesal pada Shikamaru—si lelaki berambut nanas.

"Tak bisakah kalian berdua tenang seperti Sasuke?" ucap pria satunya yang duduk di samping Naruto, lengkap dengan senyum aneh terselip di bibirnya. Ia tampak asyik membaca buku sebelumnya.

"Ya, Sai benar, sebaiknya kita memang tenang seperti Sasuke. Ah, hari pertama selalu merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru diakhiri dengan menguapkan mulutnya, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata.

"Ah, bagi Shikamaru, apa sih yang tidak merepotkan? Kerjaannya hanya tidur!" gerutu Naruto.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kereta, ia edarkan pandangannya ke kanan kirinya, berharap melihat kompartemen kosong yang bisa ditempatinya. Satu kompartemen di kereta ini tampaknya berkapasitas untuk enam orang. Sejauh yang Sakura lihat, semua kompartemen tampak penuh. Matanya sedikit tertarik pada keramaian di ujung gerbong tempat ia berada. Ada segerombol gadis yang berkumpul di depan pintu satu _kompartemen_. Ia segera menuju ke arah itu untuk melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis itu.

"Permisi… Permisi…" ucapnya sambil menerobos kerumunan itu sambil menyeret kopernya dan melihat melalui kaca di pintu kompartemen itu. Dan matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut raven yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Sakura melirik pria lain yang berada di kompartemen itu. Seorang pria berambut kuning emas, seorang lagi berambut coklat, dan satunya lagi berambut hitam. Dan yang paling membuatnya senang adalah jumlah pria-pria itu—ditambah Sasuke—adalah empat orang. Itu berarti masih tersedia tempat untuk dua orang di kompartemen itu. Dengan segera ia geser pintu kompartemen di hadapannya.

Sakura memasuki kompartemen itu dan langsung mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke, membuat Shikamaru yang tertidur langsung terbangun dan menyingkir ke samping Naruto. Sai menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan memperhatikan tamu tak diundang mereka. Naruto membuka dan menutup mulutnya sendiri sebelum mengatakan apa-apa saking terkejutnya dengan masuknya Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin duduk di kompartemen ini," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya kepada Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya.

Ketiganya belum berkata apa-apa sampai sebuah suara justru muncul dari bibir lelaki di samping Sakura.

"Jangan masuk seenaknya kekompartemen orang!" komentar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, ia sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicaranya, ia terlalu malas untuk menatapnya.

"Tak ada kompartemen lain yang bisa ku masuki, Sasuke!" balas Sakura.

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto terkejut. Bukan hal aneh jika para gadis mengetahui nama Sasuke. Hanya saja percakapan Sakura dan Sasuke tampak seperti mereka sudah akrab.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau mengenalku, Nona!" Protes Sasuke dengan nada penekanan pada kata _nona_.

"Aku pun tak ingin mengenalmu, jika aku bisa menemukan kompartemen lain yang kosong, Tuan _Chicken-butt_!" balas Sakura.

"Sial, seenaknya mengejekku! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya setelah keluar dari sini!" desis Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura sambil mengendikkan matanya ke arah pintu kompartemen. Sasuke tersenyum, ah, lebih tepat disebut menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan ia terkejut melihat tatapan membunuh para gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh amarah di balik pintu kompartemen tempatnya berada.

_Tenang Sakura, tenang_, batinnya.

"Aku..." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, "...tidak takut!" ucap Sakura lalu berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

_Gadis ini bukan gadis biasa…_

.

.

"Kau yakin takkan membangunkannya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke saat mereka telah selesai mengepak ulang barang-barang di kompartemen mereka.

"Kau tahu, tak ada kata terlambat bagi Invis." sambung Shikamaru.

"Keluar sebelum mengucapkan selamat datang." Sai pun ikut berkomentar.

Sasuke mendelik ke tiga orang sahabatnya, "Salahnya sendiri tidur tanpa kenal waktu," Sasuke pun melangkah keluar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Gadis malang." komentar Sai kemudian mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari kompartemen diikuti Naruto dan Shikamaru.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan denganintensitas cahaya di kompartemen. Sakura tampak terkejut saat menyadari ia tinggal sendiri di dalam kompartemen ini.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

Ia tahu memanggil nama Sasuke hanyalah hal yang sia-sia. Ia segera menyeret kopernya dan keluar dari kompartemen itu. Kompartemen di sekelilingnya pun tampak sepi. Para penghuninya sudah dipastikan telah meninggalkan kompartemen itu sejak tadi.

_Kumohon, semoga aku belum terlambat,_ harap Sakura dalam hati.

Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar gerbong kereta dengan perasaan panik.

Terlambat…

Pintu itu telah tertutup… Mengubur semua impian Sakura…

.

.

Sasuke melirik secara berkala ke segala arah. Entah apa yang ia cari. Seraut wajah gadis dengan rambut merah jambu memenuhi benaknya. Merasa bersalah? Mungkin…

"Kalian duluan saja!" ucap Sasuke pada ketiga temannya. Ia sendiri malah berbalik melawan arah menuju Invis L'ecole dan berlari menuju kereta yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke ___Bordeaux__-État_.

"Woy, Teme! Cepatlah! Jangan sampai terlambat!" teriak Naruto.

"Ya, titip koperku!" balas Sasuke masih terus berlari menuju kereta.

"_Calmez_!" balas Naruto sambil berteriak.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana kereta masih berada. Ia sibuk mencari-cari sembulan kepala dengan warna merah jambu pada rambutnya. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan Sakura, gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya di antara lautan siswa-siswi tahun pertama Invis.

"Sial! Jangan bilang, dia masih tertidur di kereta!" rutuk Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya mencari Sakura. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok gadis dengan raut wajah muram di dalam kereta yang hampir berjalan.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ! Cepat turun!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura seketika reflek menoleh ke arah Sasuke dari pintu gerbong yang terbuat dari kaca bening, ia langsung melambaikan tangannya.

"Sasuke! Tolong aku!" panggil Sakura.

Semangatnya yang tadi sempat padam kembali bersinar saat melihat Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Cepat keluar!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengeraskan suaranya.

Sakura sudah berusaha membuka pintu itu sejak tadi. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tak bisa barang sedikit pun menggeser pintu kaca itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membukanya," ratap Sakura. Ia benar-benar cemas. Harapannya bersekolah di Invis hanya akan jadi tinggal kenangan jika ia gagal keluar dari kereta itu.

"Argh!" Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura dengan membuka pintu itu dari luar. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Pintu itu tertutup kencang dan terkunci secara otomatis, kecil kemungkinan terbukanya pintu jika hanya dengan tenaga manusia biasa.

"_Ouvert_!_"_ seru Sasuke.

Nihil. Mantra _ouvert_ pun tak berfungsi untuk membuka pintu itu. Sakura semakin cemas saat kereta itu mulai bergerak secara perlahan.

"Sasuke…"

"Arghh!" tiba-tiba saja iris mata Sasuke berubah menjadi warna _burgundy_.

Dengan sekali tatap, pintu itu terbakar. Membuat Sakura terkejut dengan kemampuan itu. Itu…

_Eld Auga_...

"Cepat keluar!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura menerobos kobaran api.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersisian. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke nampaknya bertingkah seolah tak menganggap Sakura ada di sampingnya. Sakura sendiri masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang dengan kemampuan legendaris semacam Eld Auga, yang Sakura tahu kemampuan mata itu hanya dimiliki keluarga _enchanteur_ terkenal yaitu Uchiha. Itupun Sakura ketahui hanya dari buku-buku kuno para _enchanteur _ternama.

_Jadi Sasuke itu__ keluarga__ Uchiha?_ batin Sakura.

"Kuharap mulutmu bukanlah ember bocor yang senang berkoar dengan apa yang pernah kau lihat," sindir Sasuke seolah mengetahui apa isi kepala Sakura.

"Aku tak senang mengakuinya, tapi kuakui, aku berhutang budi padamu," balas Sakura.

"Jangan senang dulu!" Sasuke memandang sinis Sakura, "setidaknya sebelum kata selamat datang menyambut kita." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada kastil megah di hadapan mereka.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Belum sempat Sasuke mejawab pertanyaan Sakura, sesosok wanita muncul dari balik tubuh mereka.

"Terlambat di hari pertama?" wanita itu mendesis di antara telinga kiri Sasuke dan telinga kanan Sakura. "Aku tak menjamin ada kata selamat datang untuk kalian di Invis L'ecole!"

Sasuke dan Sakura tahu…

Mereka dalam masalah besar…

.

.

_**To be Continue...**_

_**.**_

**Glossary**

_**BIENVENUE AU INVIS L'ECOLE**_: Selamat datang di Invis L'ecole

_**Enchanteur:**_ Penyihir

_**Eld Auga: **_sejenis Sharingan.

_**Calmez**_: tenang

_**Mercy **_: Terimakasih

**_Bordeaux_**_**-État** : Stasiun Bordeaux  
_

_**Cher** : Sayang  
_

_**Mademoiselle**: Nona _

_**Ouvert** : Terbuka

* * *

_

**Kik n Ay 's side: **

Terimakasih telah membaca sampai di sini. Ini fiksi ke-dua kami. Hasil kerja kami setelah begadang sampai tengah malam.:p

Sedikit banyak fiksi ini memang dipengaruhi Harry Potter-nya . Hehe... Maklum, kami berdua sangat menyukai karya JK. Rowling tersebut. Tapi fiksi ini ga sama ko... Pemikirannya murni ide kami berdua, walau diinspirasi oleh Harry Potter.

Kami memakai setting di negara Perancis. Umm... berhubung bahasa kami masih rada abal. Mohon dimaklumi ya. Hehe..

Semoga kalian semua suka sama fiksi ini. Hehehe..XDD

Terimakasih...

**Kik n Ay**

**30082010**


	2. Chapter 2

"Terlambat di hari pertama?" wanita itu mendesis di antara telinga kiri Sasuke dan telinga kanan Sakura. "Aku tak menjamin ada kata selamat datang untuk kalian di Invis L'ecole!"

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historie de Magie Lycée © Kik n' Ay**

.

– **Chapitre: II –**

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Meneguk ludah masing-masing, berharap sesuatu yang nanti terjadi akan baik-baik saja. Tapi siapa yang tahu, kalau mereka dalam masalah besar?

"Kalian tahu, apa akibatnya jika terlambat di hari pertama kalian?" tanya wanita yang berada diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Suaranya terdengar pelan namun membawa hawa angker bagi mereka.

Tak ada jawaban sepatah kata pun dari mulut Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil melirik dalam diam satu sama lain dengan hati yang bergemuruh ketakutan.

"Bagus!" kedua tangan wanita itu menepuk kepala Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pelan. "Sekarang ikut denganku!"

"B-baik!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura dengan canggung.

Wanita yang dibaluti jubah musim semi yang panjang itu berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Sakura.

"S-siapa dia?"

"Mana kutahu, bodoh!" gumam Sasuke kesal.

.

.

Bulu kuduk Sasuke dan Sakura reflek berdiri saat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan yang mereka injak. Hawa ruangan yang mereka rasakan begitu menyeramkan. Padahal tidak ada hantu maupun raksasa yang senang menakut-nakuti seorang bocah.

Ruangan remang-remang dengan rak yang terbuat dari kayu tua memenuhi dinding. Rak-rak itu penuh dengan tabung kimia dan gelas-gelas besar berisi ular yang diawetkan.

"Ru-ruangan apa ini?" Sasuke terheran-heran. Baru pertama kalinya ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan gelas maupun tabung berisi ular seperti ini. Begitu pun dengan Sakura.

"Ini... tidak pantas disebut ruangan." Jawab Sakura pelan. Matanya tak henti melayangkan pandang ke setiap sudut. "Ini..."

_Brakk!_

Suara pukulan di atas meja mengejutkan mereka yang melamun—mengimajinasikan ruangan tempat mereka kini berada dengan imajiner masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" ucap wanita si pemilik ruangan dengan intonasi tinggi.

Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah meja dengan tumpukkan kertas-kertas di mana wanita itu berada. Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan langkah ragu. Seolah akan menghadap seekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Kalian telah melanggar peraturan Invis L'ecole nomor 7 bab IX," ucap wanita itu. Anko Mitarashi. Sang _Durward _yang terkenal akan ketegasannya di Invis L'ecole. "Jadi aku akan memberikan kalian hukuman..."

"Ta-tapi, kami kan hanya terlambat beberapa menit!" potong Sakura berusaha bersikap defensif. Sedangakan Sasuke di sampingnya hanya diam dan memandang Sakura dengan angker.

_Bodoh! Apa yang dilakukan si kepala pink ini?, _Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Anko mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memperdekat jarak tatapan dirinya dengan Sakura. "Hm, jadi kau menolak kuberi hukuman?"

"Ya!" jawab Sakura tegas. Keras kepala memang. "Sudah kukatakan kami hanya terlambat beberapa menit, setidaknya Anda bisa memberikan toleran—hmpph!"

Belum selesai Sakura berarguman, tiba-tiba dengan cepat Sasuke mendekap mulut Sakura dengan tangannya. "Ma-maafkan dia, dia memang bodoh. Silahkan Anda sebutkan saja hukuman untuk kami."

"HMMPHH!" Sakura berusaha menyanggah perkataan Sasuke. Tapi usahanya sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Argh!"

Kesal karena tak dihiraukan, Sakura akhirnya pun menggigit tangan Sasuke yang masih membekap mulutnya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kita kan—hmmph!"

"Diam saja kau, Nona Cerewet!" gerutu Sasuke kembali membekap mulut Sakura. "Nah, jadi, bisakah Anda memberikan hukuman itu pada kami sekarang juga? Aku tidak memiliki cukup banyak jari jika harus menunggu sampai gadis ini menggigiti jariku lagi." Tambah Sasuke sambil pada Anko tanpa mempedulikan delikan mata Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Heh, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Anko tersenyum miring. "Ikut aku!" Anko berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju arah barat.

"HMPHH!" Sakura mulai kembali memprotes, walau masih dalam bekapan Sasuke.

"Diamlah bodoh! Jangan banyak mengelak, suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit." gerutu Sasuke sambil melepaskan bekapannya. "Sekarang kita ikuti saja wanita itu!"

"Uh!"

.

.

Anko menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu jeruji besi, begitu pun dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Ini dia!" ucap Anko menunjukkan sebuah ruang yang masih tertutup oleh jeruji besi kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura terheran-heran. Hukuman apa sebenarnya yang akan diberikan oleh _Durward_ di hadapannya ini? Entahlah... Mereka tidak tahu. Setidaknya belum.

"Hukuman kalian ada di dalam." Ucap Anko. Kemudian ia merogoh saku jubahnya, mengambil kunci untuk pintu jeruji tersebut lalu membukanya. "Silakan..." Anko mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruangan itu diiringi dengan senyum ganjil yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalamnya, diikuti Anko dari belakang. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat di dalamnya, karena sama sekali tidak ada penerangan di ruang tersebut.

"Tch, jadi apa hukumannya?" tanya Sasuke merendahkan. Ia pikir tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan ataupun dilakukan dalam ruangan gelap seperti ini, tapi ternyata salah.

Anko merangkul bahu Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kalian bisa lihat di pojok kiri sana?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Perhatikan saja, baik-baik dan jangan berisik!" perintah Anko.

Mereka pun terdiam selama beberapa detik.

_Sssstt... _

"Suara apa itu?" panik Sasuke yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

_Ssssttt..._

"Itu..."

.

.

Ruang aula Invis L'ecole kini mulai dipenuhi siswa dan siswi tahun ajaran baru. Semuanya berkumpul dan duduk di bangku yang terjejer rapi, menanti acara penyambutan yang lima menit lagi akan segera di mulai. Sementara, Naruto, Shikamaru dan sai masih berada di depan pintu ruang aula. Sibuk mencari temannya, Sasuke.

"Hei, Shikamaru, apa kau sudah menemukan kepala berupa pantat ayam?" tanya Naruto. Matanya ia hamburkan ke setiap penjuru ruangan, berusaha mendapatkan sosok yang dicari.

"Belum. Tentunya tidak mudah menemukan satu dari ribuan—atau mungkin puluhan ribu—murid di ruangan sebesar ini." Jawab Shikamaru. Ia ikut mengamati satu per satu murid di setiap penjuru ruangan ini.

"Haaah," Naruto menghela nafas berat, sudah setengah jam lebih mereka menunggu sambil mencari-cari Sasuke yang tak juga ditemukan. "Hei, Sai, bagaimana denganmu? Kau menemu... Hei bodoh, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk merayu gadis cantik!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya saja, mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang melihat Sasuke." Sahut Sai _defensif_.

"Alasan!" gumam Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini berisik sekali. Kita masuk duluan saja, biar nanti Sasuke menyusul. Acaranya sudah mau dimulai." Lerai Shikamaru.

"Tapi, Shikamaru, bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya sudah mulai menunjukkan mimik kecemasan. Bukannya apa-apa, Naruto pun tahu, sedikit saja terlambat datang ke Invis L'ecole, maka urusannya bukan sekedar mematahkan tongkat sihir milik teman sendiri.

"Naruto benar, kau yang bilang tadi, tidak ada kata terlambat bagi Invis. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sasuke?" sambung Sai.

Kini mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kalian tahu siapa Sasuke, kita bisa percaya padanya." Jawab Shikamaru dengan yakin.

"Semoga..." Sambung Naruto, masih dengan tatapan cemasnya.

.

.

"Nah, jadi kalian setiap sepulang sekolah harus membersihkan tempat ini, beri makan _Gorgon_, lalu jangan lupa untuk mengunci kembali ruangan ini setelah selesai. Mengerti? Oh ya, peralatannya bisa kalian ambil di loker bawah tangga dekat ruanganku tadi." perintah Anko kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Memang hal yang mudah jika hanya membersihkan ruangan, tapi itu hanya berlaku di ruangan yang kosong atau hanya berisi barang-barang kecil dan tak berbisa tentunya. Sayangnya ruangan itu bukan ruangan kosong seperti yang Sasuke duga sebelumnya.

"Nona, apa kau gila? Menghukum kami di kandang ular raksasa seperti ini?" protes Sakura tidak terima.

"Hei hei, gadis merah muda, aku punya nama, Anko Mitarashi, kau bisa panggil aku Professeur Anko. Kalau kau protes terus akan ku perpanjang hukuman kalian."

"_Sigh_... sudahlah kau diam saja kepala _pink_, jangan banyak bicara atau kita kena batunya!" bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Nah naah, kalau begitu sekarang kalian bisa menuju aula, jangan lupa untuk menjalankan tugas setelah selesai pelajaran. Kalian bisa memulainya besok, jika tidak, maka kalian akan terkena kutukan mimpi buruk dari _Gorgon_. Sampai nanti!" Anko berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sial!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu! Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu di Bordeaux-_état,_ aku tidak akan sesial ini." Cerocos Sakura menyalahkan Sasuke. Seolah-olah Sasuke-lah pembawa sialnya.

"Enak saja! Kau yang... hei! Mau kemana kau?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di depan pintu jeruji besi tempat Gorgon—si ular raksasa—berada, tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Sasuke, mungkin? "Dasar gadis tidak tahu berterima kasih!"

.

.

"_Untuk itu saya selaku..."_

"Sudah ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Sasuke belum?"

"_Mengucapkan selamat kepada..."_

"Belum, di sini bukan kuburan, Naruto! Jadi bersabarlah. Sasuke itu benar-benar merepotkan saja!"

"_Yang telah resmi menjadi..."_

"Biar kutanya gadis itu saja, mungkin dia tahu."

"Ah, Sai! Percuma saja bertanya! Daritadi kau bertanya tapi tidak pernah mendapat jawabannya." gerutu Naruto.

"Ssssttt! Kalian bertiga bisa diam tidak! Kepala sekolah sedang berpidato!" protes seorang lelaki dengan rambut bermodel helm.

Sudah lima belas menit acara sambutan murid baru berlangsung, dan selama itu pula tiga sekawan ini belum menemukan satu temannya lagi.

"M-maafkan, kami!" Shikamaru membungkuk pada lelaki itu. "Sudahlah, kita duduk manis saja dulu, nanti kalau sudah selesai kita cari lagi Sasuke!"

Naruto dan sai pun mengikuti apa perkataan Shikamaru—yang memang ada benarnya.

"Ahh, lama sekali pidatonya, aku ngantuk." Komentar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Tidak aneh bagi Naruto maupun Sai jika temannya yang berambut nanas ini sering mengeluh ngantuk lalu menguap.

"Yeah, membosankan juga. Kenapa tidak langsung ke pembagian asrama saja, sih?" timpal Naruto yang sama-sama merasa mulai bosan.

"Hei, kalian, lihat!" panggil sai tiba-tiba. "Apa itu Sasuke?"

Shikamaru dan Naruto melayangkan pandang ke arah di mana sai tunjukkan. "Itu Teme?"

"Sepertinya," jawab Shikamaru. "Dengan gadis itu lagi? Hmm..."

.

.

Sakura terkagum-kagum saat memasuki aula Invis, ruangan bergaya eropa klasik dengan langit-langit yang transparan, hingga bentangan angkasa dengan segala isinya terlihat jelas dari aula. Baru ia menemukan ruangan seluas dan semegah ini. "Wah, indah..." gumamnya. "Kita akan duduk di mana?"

"Kita katamu? Kau cari tempatmu sendiri saja!" ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Huh, sombong sekali si pantat ayam ini!" desis Sakura kesal. Kemudian ia berjalan lebih cepat dari Sasuke. Hendak mendahuluinya. Berharap agar ia mendapatkan tempat duduk kosong lebih dulu dari pada Sasuke. Ia memutar-mutarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan yang benar-benar penuh dengan rumpunan manusia. "Ah, aku dapat!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura membalikkan tubuh, menghadap ke Sasuke. "Blee~ kau kalah!" ledeknya sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dilihatnya Sakura mulai menjauh menuju sebuah bangku kosong yang berada paling depan. "Tch, begitu saja kau banggakan. Aneh."

"Hei! Sasuke!" Sasuke segera menoleh, mencari-cari siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan suara familiar. "Kami di sini!"

Didapatinya Naruto dan Sai sedang melambaikan tangan mereka. Sasuke melangkah ke arah di mana mereka berada.

"Ah, Teme! Ke mana saja kau? Membuat kami khawatir saja!"

"Ada sedikit masalah kecil. Tak perlu kau khawatirkan, Dobe." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

"Ada sesuatu," sambung Shikamaru tiba-tiba. "Kau menyembunyikannya, kan?"

Shikamaru, seseorang yang memiliki intuisi dengan baik. Hampir setiap tebakannya selalu tepat. Sai dan Naruto pun kini memandangi Sasuke, mengintimidasi.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau datang dengan gadis itu kan?" tanya Sai sambil melirik ke arah bangku di mana Sakura berada.

Naruto mengiyakan. "Ada apa?"

"Err... itu..." Sasuke terlihat begitu ragu-ragu. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk menjawab kalau dia baru saja mendapatkan hukuman. "Nanti saja kuceritakan!"

"_Sekarang waktunya pembagian asrama, bersiap-siaplah bagi kalian."_

"Ah, kita akan di bagi asrama. Semoga saja kita satu asrama." Seru Sai.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam lamanya pembagian asrama berlangsung, tapi nama Sakura, Sasuke, sai, Shikamaru maupun Naruto belum juga di sebutkan. Cukup mendebarkan bagi mereka memang. Di Invis L'ecole, terbagi dua asrama. Le Ciel dan L'enfer. Dan Sakura berharap ia masuk ke dalam asrama Le Ciel, sama seperti orang tuanya dulu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia akan lebih senang jika ia masuk ke dalam asrama L'enfer.

"Lama sekali. Aku tidak sabar." Gumam Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam erat bandul yang tergantung manis di lehernya. _Semoga aku masuk Le Ciel_...

"_Sasuke Uchiha... Sai Shimura... Shikamaru Nara... Uzumaki Naruto... dalam asrama L'enfer."_

"Yeah! Kita satu asrama kawan!" Naruto bersorak bersama sai, Shikamaru hanya diam—tak peduli—yang ia inginkan hanya tidur, sedangkan Sasuke? Ia terlihat tegang.

_Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak satu asrama dengan gadis merah jambu itu! _Doa Sasuke dalam hati.

"_Hinata Hyuuga... Rock Lee... Sakura Haruno... Ino Yamanaka... dalam asrama Le Ciel."_

Mendengar namanya disebutkan dalam asrama Le Ciel, Sakura langsung terlonjak begitu senangnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Harapan masing-masing terkabul. Setelah selesai pembagian asrama, masing-masing dibimbing oleh tutor asrama yang sudah ditentukan.

"_Untuk Le Ciel, silakan berkumpul di sayap kanan aula. Untuk L'enfer silakan berkumpul di sayap kiri aula."_

Setelah semuanya merapat sesuai perintah. Sang tutor masing-masing asrama pun mulai memberi petunjuk dan menjelaskan peraturan masing-masing asrama.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di Invis L'ecole. Saya yang akan menjadi tutor kalian di asrama Le Ciel, nama saya adalah..."

Rambut keperakannya bersinar, menyisakan efek aneh di hati Sakura.

.

"Selamat datang di Invis L'ecole. Aku akan menjadi tutor kalian selama di asrama L'enfer, aku harap tidak ada yang melanggar peraturan selama di asrama, perkenalkan namaku..."

Perak, identik dengan keagungan yang angkuh, tak salah jika ia adalah tutor L'enfer.

.

.

_**To Be Continue...

* * *

**_

**Glossary**

**Durward:** Penjaga pintu (dari _anglo saxon_ kalau gak salah)

**Kik N Ay's side:**

Terimakasih untuk **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Heiress Hinata Cute, Uchiha Cesa, Icha yukina clyne, , Wisteria Oleander, akaibara, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Hikari 'The Princess Blue, 4ntk4-ch4n, Kuroneko Hime-un mls login, happyflarg, Luthay, sava kaladze, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Lady Arlene, Rievectha Herbst, It'sMeRyuki, Tsukimori Momochi, uzumakikyubi, Peaphro.**

Silahkan ditebak untuk tutor masing-masing asrama...

Sudah membaca sampai disini, akan dikenakan **kutukan mimpi buruk dari **_**Gorgon** _kalau nggak ripiu_. #digetok hehe..XDD  
_

Sampai nanti... :D

**Kik N Ay**

**07092010**


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah, selamat datang di Invis L'ecole. Saya yang akan menjadi tutor kalian di asrama Le Ciel, nama saya adalah..."

Rambut keperakannya bersinar, menyisakan efek aneh di hati Sakura.

.

"Selamat datang di Invis L'ecole. Aku akan menjadi tutor kalian selama di asrama L'enfer, aku harap tidak ada yang melanggar peraturan selama di asrama, perkenalkan namaku..."

Perak, identik dengan keagungan yang angkuh, tak salah jika ia adalah tutor L'enfer.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historie de Magie Lycée © Kik n' Ay**

.

– **Chapitre: III –**

"… nama saya Kakashi Hatake," rambut pria itu bersinar keperakan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak berdesir aneh pada hati Sakura.

_Demi segala ilmu sihir di dunia, perasaan apa ini? Batin Sakura._

.

"…namaku Hidan, ku jamin L'enfer adalah hal terbaik yang akan kalian kenal selama di Invis," terang Hidan. Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum, entah senyum untuk hal apa, yang jelas matanya kini terpaku pada satu sosok yang balas menatapnya dengan berani.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang ikut aku menuju asrama Le Ciel!" perintah Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu berjalan sebagai penunjuk bagi kira-kira lima puluh murid tahun pertama asrama Le Ciel. Mereka terus berjalan ke lorong di sayap kanan Kastil Invis Le'ecole. Kakashi berhenti pada tangga putar di pertengahan jalan mereka. Tangga putar di hadapannya adalah tangga putar jenis klasik yang berputar dengan sendirinya tanpa ada sesuatu yang terlihat menggerakkannya. Tangga putar itu akan berhenti di pertengahannya dan memiliki dua cabang di sana.

"Nah, berhenti!" seru Kakashi sambil menghentikan langkahnya diikuti derap langkah berhenti dari para murid di belakangnya.

"Kalian lihat, di pertengahan tangga putar ini ada dua cabang, ke kanan dan kiri. Kalian harus ingat, pilihlah cabang ke sebelah kanan. Jika kalian memilih cabang ke sebelah kiri, sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada kalian." Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memperhatikan apa para murid itu mendengarkan penjelaannya atau tidak.

.

"Senior Hidan, kenapa kita berbalik ke sayap kanan? Bukankah asrama L'enfer ada di sebelah kiri?" Tanya salah satu murid berambut merah.

Hidan hanya tersenyum meremehkan sebelum menjawab, "selalu ada hal menarik untuk ditertawai di sayap kanan."

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, "Tak pernah berubah."

.

Saat Kakashi merasa semua murid Le Ciel memperhatikannya, ia lanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi ingat, setiap pukul 12 malam di hari Jum'at, pilihlah cabang sebelah kiri, karena…" Kakashi kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena apa?" Tanya siswa yang bernama Lee dengan mimik wajah cemas.

"Seperti biasa, penghuni Le Ciel memang mudah ditakut-takuti," sindir seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Kakashi. Murid-murid di belakang orang itu sedikit banyak tersenyum merendahkan kepada murid-murid Le Ciel. Hal itu mengundang tatapan sebal dari Sakura selaku salah satu murid Le Ciel.

"Ah… Hidan, kurasa aku tidak menakut-nakuti. Kecuali jika murid L'enfer merasa takut akan candaanku," balas Kakashi dengan kalem.

Sakura tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia memuji kepintaran tutornya itu.

"Ayo semua, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" perintah Hidan pada murid-murid L'enfer di belakangnya.

"Yeah~!" sahut mereka semua _minus_ Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru—yang hanya menguap sebagai ganti 'yeah' dan Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Hebat! Sekolah ini hebat!"

Sakura memandang kepergian rombongan L'enfer dengan tatapan sebal. "Sombong dan angkuh, tak salah si Pantat Ayam termasuk di dalamnya," desis Sakura.

"Ngng… ano, bisakah senior Kakashi lanjutkan, kenapa kita harus pilih cabang kiri jika pukul 12 malam di hari Jum'at?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Ah, ya… Itu…" Kakashi menatap seluruh murid tahun pertama La Ciel ,"…karena itu adalah peraturannya. Jika kalian melanggar, siapa yang tahu kalian masih bisa bernafas keesokan harinya," sambungnya sambil tersenyum yang mau tak mau membuat bergidik murid-murid Le Ciel.

"Nah, ayo kita naik!" seru Kakashi.

Dinding-dinding di samping mereka dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan para _enchanteur_ terkenal yang mungkin hidup ribuan tahun yang lalu. Ada sebuah jam dinding tua yang sepertinya berumur ribuan tahun tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding ini. Struktur dinding kastil yang tebuat dari batu itu sedikit membuat Sakura begidik. Masalahnya, kadang ia seolah mendengar suara-suara aneh yang muncul di balik dinding batu itu. Walau ia yakin, itu sepenuhnya hanya khayalannya.

Setelah sampai di pertengahan tangga putar yang menampilkan dua pilihan, Kakashi berjalan ke sebelah kanan yang diikuti para murid di belakangnya. Sesampainya di puncak tangga, sebuah pintu ek kokoh menyambut mereka. Pintu yang tersamarkan oleh lukisan malaikat bersayap.

Kakashi memandang lukisan itu sebelum berkata, "Ini adalah pintu masuk asrama Le Ciel. Ku beritahu kalian, kata kunci untuk masuk adalah _Patefacio Olympus_."

_Bsshh…_

Tiba-tiba saja lukisan itu tebelah menjadi dua bagian, meyediakan sebuah jalan di tengahnya untuk dilalui mereka.

"_Je suis désolé_, Michael, aku ingin memberi sedikit penjelasan terlebih dahulu pada mereka," ucap Kakashi.

Aneh tapi nyata, malaikat dalam lukisan itu tersenyum dan jalan itu pun kembali tetutup. Sakura memperhatikan murid-murid di sekelilingnya. Melihat wajah mereka yang tercengang takjub—sama sepertinya—membuat ia yakin, bukan hanya ia yang menganggap hal barusan adalah sesuatu hal yang ajaib. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Nah, hanya pemegang kuncilah yang bisa membuka pintu ini. Tutor masing-masing asrama adalah pemegang kunci sah. Karena aku memberitahu kata kunci pada kalian, maka kalian juga adalah pemegang kunci. Untuk menghindari penyusup, maka hanya orang yang mengetahui kata kunci dari pemegang kuncilah yang bisa masuk ke dalam asrama kita. Orang yang tahu hanya karena mencuri dengar, tak akan bisa memakai kata kunci itu. Oleh karena itu aku harap…" Kakashi memandang murid-murid tahun pertama Le Ciel satu per satu, "…tak ada salah satu dari kalian yang dengan bodohnya menyalahgunakan status kalian sebagai pemegang kunci."

Sakura mengangguk, merekam segala ucapan Kakashi dalam memori otaknya.

Kakashi berbalik mengahadap lukisan malaikat bersayap dan menyebutkan kata kunci asrama mereka, "_Patefacio Olympus_."

Lukisan itu pun kembali terbuka dan menyediakan jalan di tengahnya, "_Mercie_, Michael."

Kakashi langsung masuk melalui jalan itu diikuti murid-murid tahun pertama Le Ciel di belakangnya.

Ruangan nyaman yang luas pun langsung menyambut indera penglihatan mereka.

"Nah, inilah asrama Le Ciel, kalian bisa melihat kamar kalian pada kartu yang ada di tangan kalian masing-masing." ucap Kakashi.

Murid-murid itu tersentak kaget arena tiba-tiba di tangan mereka sudah terdapat sebuah kartu kecil bertuliskan nomor kamar mereka masing-masing.

Sakura takjub dengan pemandangan yang terpeta di hadapannya. Ruang tengah Le Ciel itu bagai dunia lain yang sering menari-nari dalam alam khayalnya. Sofa-sofa empuk di beberapa sudut ruangan itu. Dengan beberapa meja kecil yang kini tengah dipakai oleh beberapa murid yang ditebaknya adalah murid yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi darinya. Sebuah lemari buku besar bediri tegak di sudut terjauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Sakura memandang ke bawah kakinya. Alas ruangan ini adalah kapet beludru halus, bahkan Sakura dapat memastikan bahwa ia akan bisa berbaring nyaman di atasnya.

Ia pandang langit-langit di atas kepalanya. Nampak bebeapa burung gereja kecil benyanyi dengan riang di atas dahan-dahan yang menjulur secara _magic _di dinding atas ruangan ini. Lucu… Bahkan, salah satu dari burung itu menyanyikan lagu _Merry Christmas_.

_Natal 'kan masih lama? Batin Sakura geli._

Di sudut kanan ruangan itu teradapat sebuah kolam air mancur kecil yang terbuat dari pualam. Sebenarnya, bukan kolam itu yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Hanya saja, seseorang yang sedang duduk di tepiannya lah yang menarik perhatiannya. Tutornya, Kakashi.

Entah kenapa lagi-lagi perasaan bedesir aneh menguasai hati Sakura saat memandang tutornya itu. Memandang rambut perak berkilaunya, mata obsidiannya yang berlainan warna, luka garis melingtang di bawah mata kirinya, semua itu memberi efek aneh pada hatinya. Ia coba memejamkan matanya, berharap rasa aneh itu segera pergi dan menghilang dari hatinya. Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha meredam perasaan menggebu-gebu yang kini melandanya. Tapi sayangnya, semua usahanya nihil. Yang ada perasaan aneh itu semakin menjadi-jadi, menggeliat aneh di hatinya, memaksa syaraf-syaraf otaknya untuk terus memikirkan satu nama itu, nama yang kini menari-nari di otaknya. Kakashi.

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, Kakashi sudah tak ada lagi di tepian kolam itu. Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya, dan ia terkejut saat sebuah sapaan lembut menyapa pendengarannya, tepat di telinga kanannya. "Ada apa? Kulihat kau dari tadi memperhatikanku?"

Sakura terlonjak di tempat. Dengan segera ia putar kepalanya dan sangat terkejut ketika mendapati pria yang sedari tadi namanya menari-nari dalam otaknya kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Jantung Sakura berpacu ribuan kali lebih cepat. Sel-sel otaknya bahkan dengan nekat memerintahkan syaraf-syaraf motoriknya untuk menyentuh pria itu—Kakashi.

"Kau tampak kurang sehat?" Tanya Kakashi. Ia malah menyentuh kening Sakura dengan tangannya.

Sakura tak tahu lagi apa yang kini ia rasakan. _Demi Le Ciel, ku harap aku tidak pingsan di tempat! Harapnya dalam hati._

"Hei, Kakashi! Aku di sini!" panggil sesorang yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Kakashi dan Sakura.

Tampaklah seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat yang dikuncir kuda yang barusan memanggil Kakashi.

"Ah, ya, Ayame! Aku akan ke sana!" seru Kakashi lalu kembali menghadap Sakura. "Nah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja…" Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya, sepertinya ia bingung untuk menyebut nama Sakura.

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Ah, iya. Sampai nanti, Sakura." ucap Kakashi santai sambil tersenyum manis. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

Sakura terpaku di tempat. Kata-kata Kakashi barusan memenuhi kepalanya. Meracuni otaknya untuk terus menyimpan kalimat yang diucapkan Kakashi agar terus bersemayam di sana… _"Sampai nanti, Sakura."_

_Ia… menyebut namaku. Batin Sakura._

Dan Sakura kembali berharap, ia tidak akan pingsan di tempat.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, ia melihat sudah ada tiga orang gadis selain dirinya berada di dalam kamar. Sakura hanya tersenyum seadanya pada ketiga gadis itu.

"Hai! Namaku Ino Yamanaka!" sapa gadis berambut pirang yang mendapat tempat di samping tempat tidur kosong—yang ditafsir Sakura adalah tempat tidurnya.

Tempat tidur mereka tepat di samping jendela. Sedang dua tempat tidur lainnya, berada di seberang tempat tidur mereka. Tempat tidur di seberang tempat tidur Sakura diisi oleh gadis berambut indigo yang tersenyum manis kepadanya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Aku Tenten!" seru gadis riang yang menempati tempat tidur di samping Hinata.

"Ah, aku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal semuanya." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Semoga kita berempat bisa bersahabat!" seru Ino sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"Tentu!" sahut Tenten.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya tersenyum. Mereka tahu. Kini, mereka berempat… Bersahabat.

.

.

Sasuke memandang dengan bosan keadaan sekelilingnya. Murid-murid tahun pertama L'enfer masih berkutat dengan kegembiraan dan kekaguman mereka saat menapaki asrama L'enfer, sedang ia sendiri memilih hanya untuk duduk di sofa sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan.

"Ayolah, Teme! Aku tahu Uchiha Manor lebih indah dari L'enfer, tapi setidaknya, bersenang-senanglah, kawan!" seru Naruto sembari mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, membuat Naruto menggerutu sebal.

"Berisik, Naruto!" komentar Shikamaru dengan pedas menanggapi gerutuan Naruto.

Sai yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. "Ah, coba gadis pirang itu satu asrama dengan kita. Pasti nilai seni L'enfer akan semakin bertambah," ucap Sai.

_Lagi-lagi wanita… Batin Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru serempak._

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang gadis. Kau belum menceritakan pada kami, Sasuke. Tentang gadis yang datang terlambat bersamamu di acara penyambutan tadi?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sai pun ikut menatap Sasuke, menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

_Tch… Kadang aku menyesal mempunyai sahabat secermat Shikamaru, batin Sasuke._

"Itu—"

"Ini, titipan _Auntie,"_ ucap sesorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke datar lalu menerima bungkusan dari orang itu yang langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau mengenalnya, Teme?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hn."

"_Hn_ untuk apa?" tanya Sai sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk _iya_ sepertinya," Shikamarulah yang menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Dia sepupu jauhku." tambah Sasuke.

"Wah… aku baru tahu kau bersepupu dengan senior Hidan!" seru Naruto kagum.

Sasuke hanya me_rolling eyes _ke arah Naruto.

.

.

"Lihat Sasuke! Hari ini kita sekelas dengan murid Le Ciel!" seru Naruto gembira.

"Hm?" Sasuke menaikkan alis kanannya. Mereka berempat, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru kini dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kelas pelajaran pertama mereka, Tongkat Sihir dan Otakmu.

_Semoga tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu, harap Sasuke dalam hati._

"Ah, semoga bertemu dengan gadis pirang itu." Sai malah mengucapkan hal yang sebaliknya walau berbeda gadis.

"Oh ya, apa kita akan bertemu gadis berambut merah muda itu lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru langsung menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka memandang Sasuke, mengharapkan jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto, "Kenapa harus tanya aku?"

Naruto terkikik, Sai dan Shikamaru tersenyum.

_Jatuh cinta memang merepotkan._

.

.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten sudah berada dalam kelas Tongkat Sihir dan Otakmu, pelajaran terakhir di hari pertama mereka. Setidaknya mereka berharap pelajaran kali ini benar-benar ilmu sihir, setelah seharian berkutat dengan teori-teori busuk Ramuan Professeur Orochimaru. Sakura duduk semeja dengan Ino. Sedang Tenten duduk semeja dengan Hinata. Sakura melihat daftar peajarannya sambil mengeluh, terutama Tenten yang sepertinya sangat tak menyukai pelajaran kali ini.

"Ouch… Sekelas dengan murid L'enfer. Ini bukan pertanda baik." Keluh Tenten.

"Mmm, kenapa? Aku rasa tak salahnya sekelas dengan asrama lain," komentar Hinata.

"Ah, Hina. Kau tidak tahu betapa tidak menyenangkan jika harus bersama anak-anak angkuh dan sombong dari L'enfer!" seru Tenten berapi-api.

"Mmm… Ano, senior Kiba dari L'enfer baik _kok_," lanjut Hinata. Pipinya bersemu merah saat mengucapkan nama salah satu senior dari asrama L'enfer itu.

"Senior Kiba hanya satu dari sekian banyak penghuni L'enfer. Sedang yang lainnya itu angkuh dan sombong," ucap Tenten tak mau kalah.

Sakura dan Ino hanya mendengarkan saja percakapan Hinata dan Tenten yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Kuharap tidak membicarakan orang di belakang, Nona." ucap Shikamaru datar tapi menusuk pada Tenten saat ia, Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke memasuki kelas.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke, sedang Sasuke hanya membuang muka dari tatapan itu, bersikap seolah Sakura hanya lalat yang mengganggu pemandangannya.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sedang Sai, ia menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk memikat Ino yang kini pipinya bersemu saat menyadari senyuman Sai untuknya.

Shikamaru dan Sai mengambil tempat duduk tepat di barisan di samping meja Tenten dan Hinata. Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil tempat di belakang meja mereka yang berarti tepat di samping meja Sakura dan Ino.

"Huh…" balas Tenten dengan sinis.

.

.

"_Nah, ingat, simpan dan jaga baik-baik tongkat sihir dan otak kalian…"_

"Sakura, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" ucap Ino pelan pada Sakura.

"Aku… " Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam seolah lupa dengan hukuman mereka hari ini. "…tidak. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku langsung pulang ke asrama berama kalian." Lanjut Sakura. _Si Pantat Ayam itu saja sepertinya lupa. Kenapa aku harus ingat? Batin Sakura._

"Baik kalau begitu," balas Ino.

"_Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya…"_

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu lebih lama daripada Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya. Tepat saat mereka melewati pintu kelas itu, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik Sakura, menahan langkahnya untuk terus berjalan bersama rombongan teman-teman Le Ciel-nya.

"Hei, kau!" seru Tenten pada Sasuke—orang yang menarik tangan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap Tenten dengan malas.

"Eh, sudah Tenten. Mmm, kalian duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusul." ucap Sakura menenangkan.

"Tapi Sakura, batas jam malam 'kan hanya sampai jam sembilan. Pintu asrama…"

"Iya, aku tahu, Hinata. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam sembilan." ucap Sakura.

Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan Sasuke, walau Tenten masihnya tampak tak rela meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa pukulan di wajah pria itu. Ino malah terkikik pelan sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura sebelum pergi.

"Sampaikan salamku pada teman pria itu, yang berambut hitam dan mempunyai senyum manis."

Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino yang hanya dibalas gadis itu dengan tatapan memohon sebelum ia benar-benar pergi bersama Tenten dan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju tempat dimana Gorgon sudah menanti kedatangan mereka. Mereka tak bersuara sama sekali dalam perjalanan itu, setidaknya belum sampai Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Kukira kau lupa akan hukuman itu, Tuan Pantat Ayam!" sindir Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan jalannya dan menatap tajam Sakura, "Aku tak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, _Pinkie_!" balasnya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Dan aku tak suka disebut _pinkie_!"

"Terserah!"

"Kau bersikap lupa akan hukuman ini saat di kelas," ucap Sakura sambil terus berjalan mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang panjang dan cepat.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa?" Sasuke malah bertanya tanpa melirik Sakura sedikit pun. "Ingin aku memperhatikanmu? Jangan mimpi!" lanjutnya.

Ingin rasanya Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke yang tampak seperti bokong ayam. Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sakura. _Tahan amarahmu, Sakura. Tahan… Percuma membuang tenagamu untuk si Pantat Ayam. Batin Sakura._

.

.

Sebelum kaki sakura dan sasuke melangkah masuk ke ruangan—yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai kandang—mereka berdiri di depan pintu jeruji dengan tangan yang memegang alat bersih-bersih sambil meneguk ludah masing-masing.

"Kau yakin, k-kita akan masuk ke dalam?" Tanya sakura. Mimik wajahnya benar-benar muram, dan ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke geli melihatnya.

"Heh, penakut!" ejek sasuke. Ia melangkah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruangan di mana tempat Gorgon berada. Ruangan persegi cukup luas untuk seekor ular raksasa seperti Gorgon yang tubuhnya—mungkin—dua kali lipat lebih besar dari _anaconda_.

Sasuke tidak dapat melihat jelas di mana ular raksasa itu berada. Penerangan hanya dari cahaya dari dua lilin yang terpasang di sudut dekat pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Cahayanya terlalu remang, yang terlihat jelas hanya bagian satu meter setengah dari pintu, sedangkan sisa ruangnya tampak gelap.

Jelas Sasuke harus ekstra hati-hati. Mana mau ia kehilangan nyawanya hanya oleh seekor ular raksasa milik _Durward_, terlebih lagi apa yang ia lakukan ini karena hukuman.

"Hei, kau, ayo masuk! Jangan harap aku yang akan membersihkan ruangan ini sendirian!" seru sasuke dari dalam ruangan Gorgon. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melihat sosok sakura yang sedang memunggunginya. Entah apa yang sedang sakura lakukan di depan ambang pintu jeruji itu. _Menggigit jari, mungkin?_ Sasuke tertawa tergelitik.

_Ssststs..._

Sasuke berada di dalam ruangan, dan tak mungkin indera pendengarannya tidak mendengar suara desisan Gorgon. Tadi ia menertawakan Sakura yang nampak ketakutan, tapi kini ia sendiri yang mulai ketakutan. Jadi yang mana yang lebih pantas di sebut _penakut_? Sasuke atau Sakura?

"Hei, kau dengar tidak, _pinkie_?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, dan menarik tangannya agar ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan Gorgon.

"Tidak perlu menarik paksa tangan—"

_Ssststs..._

"Su-suara apa itu, Sasuke?" suara desisan Gorgon semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke dan Sakura. Membuat mereka semakin panik dan berpikir dua kali untuk membersihkan ruangan ini.

Dengan reflek Sakura menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh Sasuke dan ia tanpa perintah dari syaraf otaknya, tangannya menggenggam seragam Sasuke dengan erat.

"Heh, lepaskan tanganmu! Jangan tarik-tarik bajuku!" protes Sasuke.

Sakura terkesiap kaget saat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Segera ia menjauh beberapa langkah dari Sasuke. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya?_ Rutuknya dalam hati sambil menampar kecil pipinya.

_Ssststs..._

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera membersihkan tempat ini. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini!" protes Sasuke. "Kita bersihkan bagian ruangan yang terang saja, ruangan bagian tergelap tidak perlu. Supaya cepat."

"I-iya, iya!" sahut Sakura. _Dasar lelaki bawel! _Gerutunya dalam hati.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun memulai tugasnya. Mereka menyapukan dan membersihkan beberapa sarang laba-laba yang tergantung di dinding. Setelah satu jam—atau mungkin lebih—akhirnya mereka pun selesai membersihkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas—hukuman—mereka merasa lelah, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk sementara dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Dan ia melihat sebuah _benda_ yang bisa diduduki, cukup panjang, dan terlihat nyaman. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas benda tersebut, sedangkan sasuke, ia berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding dekat pintu dengan tangan masih memegang sapu.

"Aah... sungguh melelahkan." Ucap sakura, ia duduk di atas _benda_ yang tampak seperti sofa empuk itu sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Heh? Aku baru tahu di kandang ular ada sofa sebesar itu?" Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura yang tengah terduduk di atas _benda _yang dianggapnya sebagai _sofa._

"Bersyukurlah kau. Jadi kita bisa beristirahat di sejenak." Ucap Sakura, agak memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke yang menurutnya hobi berkomentar.

"Hhh," desahnya. Memang benar apa kata Sakura, apa salahnya jika ada _benda _berupa sofa di dalam kandang ular raksasa? Mungkin saja, kan, itu tempat peristirahatan untuk orang yang baru saja membersihkan kandang ini.

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah Sakura berada. Ia ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Dan kesan yang ia dapatkan saat duduk di _benda _berupa sofa itu adalah, "Empuk, ya." Begitu katanya.

"Memang, siapa bilang sofa ini keras." Cibir Sakura.

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan tak ada yang saling membuka mulut antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Padahal mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai jenuh, ia tidak biasa didiamkan oleh seseorang yang ada di dekatnya, atau memang ia tidak suka jika Sakura mendiamkannya? Entahlah. Ia pun mencoba untuk mengajak Sakura berbicara.

"Eh, kau," panggilnya. "Tadi kau dengar suara Gorgon, kan?"

"Uhm." Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Memang kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya." Jawab Sasuke. "Aneh saja, tadi kita mendengar suara Gorgon. Tapi kita tidak melihat sama sekali sosok Gorgon berada."

"Eh?"

Memang ada benarnya juga apa kata Sasuke. Saat mereka memasuki kandang Gorgon, mereka mendengar suara desisan ular, tapi tak tahu di mana ular itu berada—lebih tepatnya mereka tidak dapat melihat jelas di mana Gorgon berada.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. "Sasuke,"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau... tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan pegang lenganku sekuat itu, sa—" Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Saling memandang untuk beberapa detik.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, saat bola matanya beradu pandang dengan Sakura. darahnya berdesir kencang, hingga ia mulai merasa wajahnya menghangat."A-apa?"

Sasuke terlalu percaya diri jika menyangka Sakura tengah memperhatikannya. Wajah sakura saat ini adalah wajah dengan mimik ketakutan, bukan wajah seorang gadis yang tengah memandang wajah kekasihnya ataupun idolanya.

"Kau... merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura pelan. Wajahnya terlihat memucat.

Sasuke diam. Mencoba menangkap maksud dari perkataan Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai merasakan sesuatu. _Benda _yang sedari tadi ia dan sakura duduki begerak-gerak... menggeliat? Sasuke harap itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi ironisnya, _benda_ itu semakin bergerak lebih kuat. Dan itu meyakinkannya, kalau _benda _yang sedang ia dan Sakura duduki adalah...

"KYAA~!"

"AAGH~!"

Sakura dan sasuke menjerit sekuat tenaga yang tersisa ketika menyadari kalau yang sedari tadi mereka duduki adalah Gorgon si ular raksasa. Mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu secepat mungkin, dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin, tentunya.

.

.

_**To Be Continue...

* * *

**_

**Kik N Ay's side:**

Terimakasih untuk **semua yang telah memberikan apresiasi pada fiksi ini, baik berupa ripiu, alert, dan fav~~*hug*  
**

Sepetinya hampir semua tebakan untuk tutor Le Ciel benar...:)

Maaf jika chapter ini terlalu panjang...

Mari kita berdoa agar Sasuke dan Sakura selamat dari amukan Gorgon. Hehehe...XDD

Sudah membaca sampai disini, akan diberi**_ RACUN PROFESSEUR OROCHIMARU _**kalau nggak ripiu_. #digetok hehe..XDD  
_

Sampai nanti... :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau... merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura pelan. Wajahnya terlihat memucat.

Sasuke diam. Mencoba menangkap maksud dari perkataan Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai merasakan sesuatu. _Benda _yang sedari tadi ia dan sakura duduki begerak-gerak... menggeliat? Sasuke harap itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi ironisnya, _benda_ itu semakin bergerak lebih kuat. Dan itu meyakinkannya, kalau _benda _yang sedang ia dan Sakura duduki adalah...

"KYAA~!"

"AAGH~!"

Sakura dan sasuke menjerit sekuat tenaga yang tersisa ketika menyadari kalau yang sedari tadi mereka duduki adalah Gorgon si ular raksasa. Mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu secepat mungkin, dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin, tentunya.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Historie de Magie Lycée © Kik n' Ay**

.

– **Chapitre: IV –**

**.  
**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam, lorong-lorong Invis L'ecole kini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin yang remang. Sepi dan kosong. Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus kencang, yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, dengkuran lukisan hidup yang terpasang di dinding dan... Suara langkah kaki? Ah, ya, suara dua pasang kaki tengah melangkah. Derap langkah tentu jelas terdengar di lorong sebesar dan sesepi itu. Menggema terpantulkan dinding-dinding batu di sepanjang lorong.

Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, setelah tadi beradu mulut saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Ini gara-gara kau, sih!" tuduh Sasuke. Ia begitu kesal pada Sakura yang menurutnya begitu ceroboh. Dan gara-gara kecerobohan Sakura, jantungya hampir copot.

"Mana aku tahu kalau yang kududuki itu tubuh Gorgon? Kalaupun aku tahu juga tidak mungkin aku mendudukinya. Lagipula suruh siapa kau ikut duduk di sampingku, mungkin saja kalau kau tidak duduk, Gorgon tidak akan terbagun dan mengejar kita!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar, berusaha defensif.

"Err, dasar wanita, tidak mau kalah!" desis Sasuke kesal. "Terserahlah, yang jelas kita beruntung si ular raksasa itu tak lepas dari rantainya."

"Huh!"

Tadi, saat Sasuke dan Sakura menyadari bahwa tempat yang didudukinya adalah Gorgon, mereka dengan perasaan terkejutnya langsung berlari keluar kandang, sapu, pel dan peralatan lainnya mereka biarkan tertinggal begitu saja di dalam ruangan.

Gorgon yang besarnya lebih besar dari _anaconda_, sepertinya menyangka Sasuke dan Sakura adalah makhluk asing yang berniat mengganggu ketenangannya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian mulai melata mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mendesis keras, siap memangsa Sasuke dan Sakura. Sayangnya, tubuhnya terantai pendek, hingga tak berhasil mengejar mereka.

"Aaah..." Sakura menghela nafas berat sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya ke atas.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan di lorong Invis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa kelelahan." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura, di lingkar matanya tampak garis-garis kehitaman, menandakan bahwa Sakura kurang istirahat. Entah apa yang ada di benak Sasuke saat ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura tersadar saat Sasuke tengah memandangnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Sakura merasa risih dan canggung sekaligus merasa malu. "A-apa kau lihat-lihat?"

Sasuke yang tadinya tengah asik memandang Sakura pun tersadar dan agak terkejut.

Tunggu, Sasuke tengah asik memandang Sakura?

Ya, semenjak insiden di kereta dan di kandang gorgon tadi, ada sebuah afeksi antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu, ia merasa tak mengenali dirinya sendiri saat bersama dengan gadis merah jambu ini. Entah afeksi apa yang Sasuke rasakan, yang jelas itu terasa asing baginya.

Pipi Sasuke merona merah tak kalah dengan Sakura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menutupinya. "Lu-lupakan saja."

Keadaan di antara mereka kembali diisi oleh keheningan. Seolah melodi bisu selalu menghormati kedua insan ini. Hanya irama langkah sepatu saja yang selalu menjadi pengiring keberadaan mereka. Padahal perjalanan menuju asrama masih agak jauh, belum lagi mereka harus melewati beberapa lorong yang sangat sepi dan redup cahaya.

"Kau bawa tongkat sihir?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura. "Untuk apa memangnya?"

"Penerangan di sini terlalu remang, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas jalan lorong ini." kata Sasuke. "Kalau dengan tongkat sihir, kan, cukup membantu dengan mantra pemanggil cahaya."

"Hm... begitu. Memangnya kautahu, mantra pemanggil cahaya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia ingin tahu, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah mengetahui banyak mantra sihir dari keluarganya, jadi ia juga bisa mencuri-curi ilmu sihir secara tak sengaja dari Sasuke.

"Tidak." dan dengan polosnya Sasuke berkata _tidak, _membuat Sakura ragu akan kemampuan uchiha manor yang satu ini.

"Aneh."

_Tap tap tap..._

Suara derap langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Sasuke langsung berwaspada saat mendengar suara dua pasang langkah kaki selain miliknya dan Sakura. ia pun segera menarik mundur Sakura yang berada di depannya kemudian membekap mulutnya. "Mmph!"

"Ssstt!" desis Sasuke. Ia mendekap Sakura dari belakang, dan membawanya ke samping lorong yang gelap.

_Tap tap tap..._

"Kau dengar itu?" bisik Sasuke pelan. Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

_"Kau tahu benda itu sangat berharga, oleh karena itu kita harus mendapatkannya." _Ucap suara pertama. Suara ini begitu tenang, tanpa emosi di dalamnya.

_"Aku tahu, kawan. Tapi tak semudah itu, dia cukup cerdik untuk kalangan junior seumurannya. Kita butuh waktu yang tepat."_ Suara kedua terdengar setelahnya. Suara ini mencerminkan sebuah ketenangan yang Sakura yakini pernah didengarnya di suatu tempat.

_"Yeah, aku mengerti. Dan kuakui, bocah itu memang cerdas."_

_"Tenanglah, secerdas apapun bocah itu, aku pasti akan mendapatkan benda itu dengan mudahnya."_

_"Ya, ya, ya, apapun katamu. Aku hanya butuh benda itu. Hanya dengan benda itu kita dapat menguasai dunia sihir ini, khukhukhu."_

_"Ingat, satu hal lagi. Jika ada orang selain kita yang mengetahui rencana ini, langsung saja kita kutuk dan habisi, siapapun itu."_

_"Hal mudah, aku senang jika mulai bermain kutukan, hahahaha." _

Tawa itu semakin menghilang seiring dengan berbeloknya sosok-sosok itu ke lorong barat yang tak terjangkau penglihatan Sasuke dan Sakura.

_Tap tap tap..._

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh, meninggalkan beribu pertanyaan di benak Sasuke. "Apa... yang mereka maksud?"

"Mmmpfh!"—

"Benda? Bocah? Junior? Menguasai dun—_arrghh_!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal, telapak tangannya memerah seketika setelah serangan dadakan dari Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Ini sakit! _Grr._"

"Siapa suruh kau mendekap tubuh dan mulutku seenaknya?" ketus Sakura.

Sesaat Sasuke baru menyadari posisinya yang saat itu mendekap erat tubuh Sakura. Tanpa disengaja, kedua mata obsidiannya bersirobok dengan kedua emerald milik Sakura. Hangat napas Sakura bahkan terasa menggelitik wajahnya—yang jaraknya hanya sekitar satu centimeter. Tanpa melepaskan dekapannya, Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah lain selain Sakura. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"_Baka_! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ssstt, jangan berisik!" bisik Sasuke. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. Sementara matanya masih mengawasi dua orang mencurigakan yang baru saja lewat lorong tersebut.

Sakura tercengang saat merasakan jemari Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Perasaan berdesir aneh menjalar di hatinya.

_Ah… Sakura! Bukan saatnya merasa yang aneh-aneh! Batin Sakura memperingatkan dirinya._

Entah sihir apa yang membuat Sasuke memainkan jemarinya terlebih dahulu di bibir Sakura, menarik garis tegak mulai dari bagian atas, bawah, hingga berakhir di dagu Sakura sebelum menarik jemarinya dari sana. Sakura hanya bisa tercengang. Kata-kata makian yang sedianya akan dikeluarkannya tiba-tiba saja menguap entah kemana? Pikirannya sesaat kosong. Sakura segera menggeleng-gelengkan kecil kepalanya, berusaha membersihkan pikirannya dari imajinasi-imajinasi liar yang mulai terbentuk.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sasuke mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju asrama, begitupun Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan dengan raut wajah datar, tapi dari matanya, ia terlihat tengah berpikir keras. Sakura yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya pun hanya diam terbengong-bengong melihat Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu apa yang tengah Sasuke pikirkan, tapi ia juga tak mau mengganggunya.

"Hhh..." Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia berjalan lesu.

Helaan nafasnya membuat Sasuke beralih pada Sakura. "Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, apa yang kau pikirkan, hingga membuat wajahmu begitu jelek dan aneh."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau bilang? Jelek? Aneh? Tch!"

"Tapi aku bicara sesuai dengan kenyataannya." Sakura menjawab dengan dinginnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, eh?"

"Kau tahu kedua orang tadi yang melewati lorong?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukkan. "Kau dengar, apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Yang kutahu, mereka membicarakan tentang... benda?" Walau dalam hati ia samar-samar mendengar suara yang diyakininya pernah didengarnya di suatu tempat.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. "Mereka berniat menguasai dunia sihir."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, mencerna apa kata Sasuke barusan. Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke "Apa? Kau yakin tidak salah dengar?" Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

"Mereka mengaitkannya dengan bocah junior. Siapapun yang mengetahui rencana mereka, mereka takkan segan-segan menghabisinya."

"..."

"Berhati-hatilah, bisa saja yang mereka incar adalah salah satu dari kita."

.

.

Lorong menuju tangga putar yang biasanya dilalu lalang oleh para murid Invis sekarang begitu sepi. Sama seperti di lorong-lorong gedung yang tadi Sakura dan Sasuke lewati, hanya ada suara dengkuran dari lukisan hidup yang terpasang di dinding-dinding gedung yang atapnya menjulang ratusan kaki dari dasar laut. Gedung bernuansa klasik ini hanya diterangi cahaya lampu obor di sepanjang dinding-dinding batunya yang tidak begitu terang membuat suasana klasiknya semakin kental.

Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti tepat di hadapan tangga putar. Tangga putar itu berjalan pelan, setiap anak tangganya berputar mengantar siap saja yang menaikinya ke asrama Le'Ciel.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura di sampingnya. Ia heran, Sakura yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan keras kepala kini terlihat panik dan cemas. "Kenapa kau? Seperti mau dihukum mati saja."

"Aku hanya takut pintu asramaku tidak akan membukakan pintunya untukku." Sakura menjawab dengan nada pelan. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, lalu menatap ke arah barat, melihat jam dinding raksasa yang terlayang. "Jam sembilan lewat lima menit." gumamnya. Ia menghela nafas lagi, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Memangnya kau tidak khawatir pintu asramamu tidak akan terbuka?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring. "Heh, untuk apa aku khawatir, apalagi sampai ketakutan sepertimu. Hahaha!" Sindir Sasuke sinis.

Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke. "Dasar aneh!"

"Meski aneh, kau suka, kan, padaku?" entah apa yang membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi itu. Padahal, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, apalagi terhadap lawan jenisnya.

Pipi Sakura menghangat, dan memerah tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa tubuhnya merespon kata-kata Sasuke. Padahal, ia sendiri tidak merasa ada sebuah afeksi antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku merasa pipiku begitu panas? Err, apa mungkin... _Sakura menggeleng kecil kepalanya. Menolak pikiran yang sudah keliru akan dirinya terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya berbelok ke lorong di sebelah tangga putar menuju asrama L'enfer. Sakura mengangguk cepat—masih canggung akibat kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Semoga pintu asramamu terbuka." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura tanpa menatapnya. "Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati..."

"I-iya, sampai jumpa!" sahut Sakura. "Eh? Tadi... Apa Sasuke tidak salah bicara?" ia terheran-heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bersikap lebih baik dari biasanya? _Atau hanya perasaanku saja?_

Hanya lima meter lagi Sakura sampai di pintu asrama, tapi ia ragu-ragu untuk masuk. Ia teringat apa kata tutornya kemarin, bahwa tidak ada satupun yang boleh terlambat masuk ke asrama, apalagi ini sudah lebih dari jam malam. Sakura berhenti di tempatnya, ia diam, berpikir sejenak. _Apa aku menginap di unit kesehatan saja, ya? Atau mungkin aku minta izin pada professeur Anko untuk bermalam di tempatnya? Ah, itu mustahil. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?_

"Terlambat di jam malam?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Tangannya menepuk pundak kiri Sakura dari belakang. Membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan berniat untuk berteriak sekencangnya, namun sayang, mulutnya lebih dulu terbekap oleh tangan orang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. "Ssstt!" kemudian ia melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura langsung menjauh tiga langkah, bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengumpulkan tenaga secepat kilat. Tapi tenaganya melemas begitu saja saat diketahuinya orang itu adalah tutornya sendiri, Kakashi Hatake.

"Ah, senior Kakashi! Maafkan aku!" Sakura membungkuk hormat pada seniornya, lebih tepat senior idolanya. "Kenapa senior masih berkeliaran di sini?"

Kakashi berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. Ia menepuk kepala Sakura dan mengacak rambut merah jambunya. Ia sejajarkan kepalanya dengan Sakura yang lebih pendek tigapuluh sentimeter darinya. "Harusnya aku, kan, yang bertanya seperti itu?" Kakashi tersenyum. Tidak ada raut kemarahan sama sekali dari wajahnya.

Sungguh, itulah yang selalu membuat Sakura meleleh seketika.

"Ano... Maafkan aku senior Kakashi, ta-tadi aku ada urusan dulu... Mmm..." Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya, matanya tidak berani menatap mata Kakashi yang sedari tadi memandangnya. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau pingsan hanya tatapan mata Kakashi yang baginya begitu mempesona.

_Demi Invis! Semoga aku tidak tampak konyol! Batin Sakura._

"Urusan? Apa? Kalau aku boleh tahu." Sakura bingung mau menjawab apa. Apa harus ia memberitahukan orang yang diam-diam ia idolakan kalau dirinya tengah menjalani hukuman dari professeur Anko? Lalu bagaimana dengan harga dirinya di depan mata Kakashi?

"A... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membicarakannya sekarang." Sakura tersenyum menampakkan jejeran gigi putihya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Begitu, ya. Hmm, baiklah, untuk saat ini aku maafkan, tapi jangan sampai kau mengulanginya lagi, ya. Ingat, jangan diulangi. Atau nanti..."

"Ah, haha, iya senior aku sudah tahu, tidak perlu mengulangnya." potong Sakura. "Jadi... Bisakah aku masuk?"

"Ya, baiklah. Bagus kalau kau mengerti." Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu asrama Le Ciel, diikuti oleh Sakura. "Michael, maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

Lukisan Michael pun terbangun, matanya yang biru jernih terbuka. Sayapnya yang mengatup mulai terlebar lagi. Penjaga pintu yang tampan memang. "Kakashi. Ada apa? Bukankah jam malam sudah lewat?"

"Maaf, telah menggangguu ketenangan tidurmu. Bisakah kau membukakan pintu untuknya?" Kakashi menunjuk Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Ia tadi sempat tersesat di lorong-lorong Invis. Jadi terlambat datang." jelas Kakashi berbohong.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia senang seniornya mau menolongnya. Sampai rela berbohong di depan seorang malaikat.

Michael memandang Sakura, dari ujung rambut sampai ke tumit kaki. "Kata kuncinya?"

"Patefacio olympus."

Michael pun terbuka, memberikan jalan masuk untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih, tuan Michael!" seru Sakura. "Terima kasih juga, senior!" ia membungkuk sopan pada Kakashi. "Ah, iya, senior belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kan? Kenapa senior masih berkeliaran?"

Kakashi tersenyum, Sakura memang mempunyai daya ingat yang baik. Hingga ia tidak mudah melupakan sesuatu, sekalipun itu hal yang tidak penting. "Hanya menjalankan tugas, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Patefacio coniecto."

Pintu asrama L'enfer terbuka memberikan jalan masuk untuk Sasuke. _Rupanya peraturan Le Ciel dan L'enfer berbeda, kukira pintunya takkan terbuka. _

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dari tempatnya, ia melihat perapian yang berada sepuluh meter darinya masih menyala. _Siapa? _Pikirnya.

Ruangan dengan _wallpaper _berwarna merah kecokelatan itu begitu redup cahaya, hanya terang oleh cahaya api unggun dari perapian. Sepi, semua teman Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi di ruang tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

Sasuke tidak melihat siapapun di sofa merah yang terletak dekat jendela, maupun sofa yang terletak dekat perapian.

"Aku yakin, masih ada yang terjaga di sini." ucap Sasuke, pelan namun jelas.

_Tap tap tap..._

Derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

Pria berambut perak, jubah musim semi yang panjang hingga lutut, dan sebuah buku yang masih terbuka ditangannya, turun dari tangga yang berada tepat di samping perapian.

"Intuisimu memang hebat, ya. Aku bangga denganmu."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke inti.

"Aku hanya mengawasi asrama, sebagaimana tugasku sebagai tutor L'enfer." pria itu mendekat pada Sasuke. "Bersyukurlah, aku masih ada hubungan darah denganmu, kalau bukan karena itu, sudah kusuruh Lucifel menguncikan pintu untukmu."

"Aku tidak peduli, Hidan. Sebaiknya kau simpan segala ocehanmu, aku ingin istirahat."

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Tapi, jangan harap kau bisa masuk lagi ke dalam asrama saat kau terlambat." Hidan tersenyum begitu angkuhnya.

Bagi Sasuke, Hidan sudah biasa seperti itu. Ia begitu menyebalkan, tak berbeda jauh dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri, itachi. "Yeah, terserahlah."

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sementara Hidan, ia menaiki tangga di sisi lain yang sepertinya tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau teman-temannya terbangun. Bukan karena kasihan telah mengganggu kenyamanan Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur. Hanya saja ia tidak mau ketiga sahabatnya itu mengoceh dan menginterogasinya.

Sasuke mengambil tempat tidur yang terletak di samping Naruto. Ranjang kayu mahoni yang nyaman, dengan bantal yang dibalut seprai putih, dan selimut tebal berwarna cokelat krem. Terlihat begitu nyaman. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah, membalutnya dengan selimut tebal kemudian meringkuk. Belum satu menit matanya terpejam, suara Naruto yang sumbang itu membangunkannya.

"Kau darimana saja, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang berada di samping kanan ranjangnya. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap dalam posisinya. Meringkuk dan berpura-pura tidur. "Hei, Teme, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ssstt!" Shikamaru tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendesis kesal. "Pelankan suaramu, Naruto! Ini sudah malam!"

Naruto menggerutu kecil, "dasar Shikamaru bawel!"

"Hei, Teme!" lanjutnya pantang menyerah, membuat Sasuke geram.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Naruto yang juga tengah berbaring menghadapnya. "Apa?"

"Kau darimana? Kenapa jam segini baru kembali? Dengan siapa kau kemari? Kudengar tadi kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang." tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Bak seorang pria yang telah kehilangan kabar kekasihnya selama beberapa minggu.

"Bu-kan-uru-san-mu." jawab Sasuke singkat dan jelas, bahkan ia mengejakannya untuk Naruto agar semakin jelas. "Ada lagi? Tidak ada? Bagus, aku tidur." Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, _dasar si pantat ayam ini, menyebalkan! _

"Oh, ya, kau tahu, kan? Tentang pesta empat musim minggu ini?"

"Tidak."

"Hm? Kenapa tidak tahu? Bukankah tadi siang sudah diumumkan ke setiap asrama?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Entah Naruto lupa atau memang ia bodoh, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi siang Sasuke tidak ada di asrama bersamanya.

"Minggu ini akan ada pesta empat musim. Kita dianjurkan untuk membawa pasangan masing-masing. Begitu kata senior Hidan." Ucap Naruto. "Yah, tidak juga tak apa, sih."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi dengan serius cerita Naruto.

Sasuke masih tidak tahu untuk apa Naruto memberitahunya tentang pengumuman ini, setidaknya bukannya ia bisa memberitahukannya besok atau kapanpun, tidak saat ini, saat Sasuke benar-benar lelah dan malas mendengar ocehannya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Sakura. Apa kau keberatan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya.

_Naruto mengajak Sakura?_

Sasuke membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto yang tidur di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana, Teme?" tanya Naruto lebih lanjut.

"Hn."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sasuke masih terjaga. _H__n_. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa arti _hn_-nya kali ini. Menyetujui atau sebaliknya? Yang jelas saat ini ia merasa ada ular menggeliat dalam perutnya jika membayangkan Naruto pergi dengan Sakura di pesta empat musim. Sungguh, perasaan itu sangat tak mengenakan. Ia seperti ingin memukul Naruto jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sakura yang tengah memakai gaun satin selutut berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya merah jambu pucatnya disanggul ke atas, dihiasi bunga sakura di atasnya. Cantik, ucapnya tanpa sadar. Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tercengang, hal yang baru saja didengarnya adalah hal termustahil yang selama ini dikiranya. Akal sehatnya masih menolak Sakura yang mengatakan hal itu. Namun gerakan tiba-tiba Sakura semakin membuatnya tercengang!

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, perlahan sampai kini jarak wajah mereka hanya terpisah sekitar satu centimeter. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. Hangat napas Sakura terasa menggelitik hidung Sasuke. Semakin didekatkannya wajahnya hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lembut bibir Sakura terasa menggoda Sasuke untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hingga dirasakannya sebuah tangan kasar menamparnya.

.

.

_**To be Continued...

* * *

**_

**Kik N Ay's side:**

Terimakasih untuk **semua yang telah memberikan apresiasi pada fiksi ini, baik berupa ripiu, alert, dan fav~~*hug*  
**

Maaf atas keterlambatan kami dalam mengapdet fic ini... Ujian yang sedang kami hadapi membuat kami err... sedikit tak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk meneruskan fic ini. Doakan kami ya!:D

_**Mau dicium Sasuke?** _Ripiu donk!#plakk..XDD_  
_

Sampai nanti... :D


End file.
